


L'amour d'un loup-garou

by MlleHeathcliff



Series: Challenges du Scott's Pack - Facebook [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amitié, Boys In Love, Brotherly Love, Friendship, Gen, Love, M/M, References to Depression, amour, reference a la depression
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleHeathcliff/pseuds/MlleHeathcliff
Summary: Noël était passé depuis quelques jours mais Stiles était encore en train de profiter de ses cadeaux. Son père était désespéré par son comportement mais relativement heureux qu'il se laisse aller comme ça et qu'il retrouve un peu le sourire. C'était plutôt encourageant car depuis qu'il avait les mains dans ces affaires surnaturelles, son fils avait peu à peu perdu le moral et l'envie de la vie.





	L'amour d'un loup-garou

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre du calendrier de l'avent du Scott's Pack (Facebook) du 29 décembre avec le thème Gui
> 
> Disclaimers : Rien ne m'appartient, tout revient au créateur de Teen Wolf. Je ne gagne rien pour ce que j'écris.

Noël était passé depuis quelques jours mais Stiles était encore en train de profiter de ses cadeaux. Son père était désespéré par son comportement mais relativement heureux qu'il se laisse aller comme ça et qu'il retrouve un peu le sourire. C'était plutôt encourageant car depuis qu'il avait les mains dans ces affaires surnaturelles, son fils avait peu à peu perdu le moral et l'envie de la vie.

Après tout, le peu de personnes dans son entourage qui était au courant du grabuge dans Beacon Hills l'ignorait de plus en plus. Scott s'occupait d'Allison et l'avait beaucoup laissé sur le côté, même durant leurs activités extra scolaires. Derek ne faisait que de le plaquer contre les murs, Jackson le détestait un peu moins mais n'avait pas tellement changé sa relation dans le cadre scolaire. Lydia et lui s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés mais cela ne changeait rien il se sentait seul. Quant à Peter c'était une longue histoire ; Peter quoi.

Comme avec tout le monde Peter restait discret, moralisateur, sarcastique et méchant mais de temps à autre, quand ils se retrouvaient seuls sans personnes, Peter devenait quelqu'un de sympathique voir gentil mais il ne lui dirait jamais au risque de se manger un mur, le sol voir même une menace de mort et des coups de griffes. Leur relation avait donc changée et Peter s'avérait être un bon conseiller même si Stiles se disait qu'il utiliserait ses confessions contre lui.

Son père et lui ne discutaient plus beaucoup parce qu'il était toujours en cours et son père au poste.

Stiles se sentait vraiment seul et son père – accoudé au chambranle de la porte – pouvait penser qu'il allait bien mais c'était tout le contraire. Il déprimait encore plus qu'avant.

Stiles s'arrêta dans son jeu et vit son père partir. Il empoigna son téléphone portable, composa le numéro de Peter et attendit que celui-ci réponde. Il avait besoin d'être avec quelqu'un et autant ne pas compter sur Scott qui passait ses vacances avec Allison et son père – oui, oui, Christopher Argent passe ses vacances avec un loup garou, _la bonne blague_. Peter répondit au bout de trois sonneries.

« Oui Stiles, un souci ? demanda Peter.

\- Je peux venir te voir ? questionna Stiles.

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Je suis au loft, Derek n'est pas là, lui répondit le loup.

\- D'accord j'arrive, annonça l'hyperactif. »

Il n'avait pas répondu à la question du « _pourquoi ? »_ mais s'en fichait un peu. Stiles s'habilla un minimum correctement, prit son téléphone, ses écouteurs et partit jusqu'au loft sans prendre sa voiture. Il avait prévenu son père qu'il sortait et mis son casque sur ses oreilles avec la musique à fond. S'il marchait vite il arriverait vingt minutes après.

* * *

Stiles avait gravi les marches qui devaient le mener à Peter. Arrivé devant la porte, il avait retiré ses écouteurs réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait appelé Peter. Parce que tout le monde était occupé ? Non, Lydia ne faisait rien ce jour, elle le lui avait dit la veille. Parce qu'il était le seul à le remarquer sans le menacer de quoi que ce soit ? Non plus mais Peter le comprenait, lui. Et Stiles était sûr à quatre-vingt-dix pourcent que le blond l'aimait bien.

Peter venait d'ouvrir, il n'avait eu besoin que de son flaire pour savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il invita le garçon à entrer puis referma rapidement la porte. Stiles s'était déjà précipité en haut des marches dans l'antre chaud et doux du loup. Le rejoignant, celui-ci ne fut pas surpris de le retrouvé allongés dans les couvertures, la tête dans les cousins semblant pleurer.

Ils s'étaient rapprochés mais Stiles n'avait, tout du moins à sa connaissance, jamais cédé avant qu'il ne lui ait longuement parlé. C'était étrange de le voir ainsi, démuni et seul, même pour lui. Le loup s'approcha du brun et s'assit sur le matelas, attendant que les sanglots se tarissent. Pour son plus grand malheur Stiles ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de pleurer. Peter se vit dans l'obligation de se mettre sur le lit et de le prendre dans ses bras, le réconfortant le temps qu'il fallait.

« Stiles, hey Stiles regarde-moi, Stiles, dit Peter d'une voix quelque peu rassurante. Ledit Stiles releva la tête après avoir séché ses larmes et fixa le loup du regard. Celui-ci fut déstabilisé par la tristesse qu'il put lire dans ces orbes de couleur whisky. Stiles, que se passe-t-il ajouta-t-il.

\- J'ai l'impression qu–que les gens autour de moi m'oublie, se confessa Stiles.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Lydia est là, ton père, la meute …

\- Non. Lydia peut-être mais les autres … ils … j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne me considèrent que comme un simple humain inutile. Même Scott ne passe plus autant de temps avec moi, lui révéla le plus jeune.

Le sourire qu'arborait Peter ne réconfortait pas Stiles, loin de là.

\- Contrairement à ce que tu penses, Scott se soucie de toi. Parce qu'à chaque fois que tu ne viens pas aux réunions ou que tu t'enfermes sur toi-même il s'inquiète, _vraiment_ , insista Peter. Il se demande pourquoi tu fais ça et pense que tu veux faire ta vie, loin de nous, lui dit le loup de naissance.

\- Mais Scott est mon meilleur ami, pourquoi je voudrais l'éloigner ?

\- Va savoir mais tu devrais aller lui dire plus tard.

\- Hum.

Peter ne lâcha pas Stiles pour autant. Le plus jeune était bien dans ses bras alors il ne dit rien.

\- Par contre, interrompit Peter, tu devrais aussi lui parler à ton père parce que la relation que vous avez n'est pas saine.

\- J'aimerais tellement qu'il soit un peu moins au travail. Juste un peu, dit Stiles tremblant. »

Peter délaissa Stiles une dizaine de minutes lui ayant préalablement demandé de rester à l'étage, de se reposer si possible parce qu'il était exténué.

Dans la pièce principale du loft Peter téléphonait. Il avait déjà contacté Lydia, Derek, Allison, Melissa, Chris, Deaton, Isaac, Boyd et Erica. Il ne lui restait qu'à parler à Scott et au shérif. Il avait une petite idée derrière la tête et comptait bien la mettre à exécution. Il donna rendez-vous à Scott et au shérif le midi-même pour discuter.

* * *

En remontant, il retrouva le cadet Stilinski endormi. Il s'était mis à l'aise dans son lit mais bon, il lui avait autorisé alors il ne dirait rien cette fois. Il vint remettre les couvertures sur le corps et parti se préparer pour son futur rendez-vous.

* * *

Arrivé près du poste de police, il vit les deux hommes l'attendre. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils étaient là en même temps mais comprirent qu'ils attendaient la même personne. C'était le mois de noël alors ils pouvaient faire une trêve pour l'humain qu'ils connaissaient tous et pour lui rendre le sourire dans sa déprime. Il engagea donc la conversation :

« Bonjour.

\- Salut, dit Scott, pourquoi sommes-nous là Peter ? Tu ne nous as pas tellement donné de détails.

\- Scott a raison, dit le shérif, je suis intrigué de ce que vous voulez faire. Pour redonner le sourire à mon fils.

\- Hum. »

Peter était dans le vague et réfléchissait comment leur dire. Il lança :

« Pour commencer, il faudrait que vous parliez respectivement à Stiles. Vous savez, pour lui montrer que vous ne l'avez pas abandonné parce que vous êtes les rares de qui il aimerait des explications et du réconfort.

\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda le shérif.

\- Parce qu'avec toutes ces histoires surnaturelles il se sent seul. Il a trop menti, trop caché de choses, il a besoin de vous plus que tout alors pour son bonheur montrez lui que vous êtes là, répondit Peter. »

Les deux autres étaient bien d'accord et trouveraient bien un moment pour le faire avant la fête qu'avait prévu d'organiser Peter la semaine d'après, pour le jour de l'an.

* * *

Quand Peter revint au loft, Derek lisait un livre sur le canapé levant à peine les yeux vers son oncle qui monta à l'étage, laissant échapper un vague « _Salut_ ».

« Salut Peter enfin rentré, lui balança l'hyperactif quand il entra, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de beau ?

\- Juste quelques bricoles pour le nouvel an, assura Peter.

\- Ah ? »

Le loup de naissance ne lui donna pas plus de détails et s'assit sur la chaise de bureau. Stiles était frustré du peu d'informations qu'il avait eues et vint embêter le loup. Il se leva discrètement, pensant que le loup ne l'avait pas entendu et noua rapidement ses bras autour des son cou. Il n'y eu aucune réaction.

« Vraiment Stiles, tu pensais que ça allait marcher ? argua Peter, taquin.

\- J'avais de l'espoir, dit Stiles tout penaud, aller Peter, joue un peu quoi !

\- Vraiment Foxy, renchérit Peter en regardant l'ado étrangement.

\- Oui ?

\- Nan, laisse tomber. »

Peter se leva rapidement, surprenant Stiles. L'attrapant, il le posa sans rien dire sur le lit. Stiles ne savait pas comment réagir jusqu'à ce que Peter ne le tue à coups de chatouilles, s'amusant de mettre à mal sa victime mais aussi heureux que le jeune sourît. Peter s'arrêta quand il remarqua que sa proie souriait plus de façon nostalgique qu'autre chose. L'aîné s'allongea à son tour et saisit Stiles dans ses bras, le réconfortant du mieux qu'il le pouvait, _encore_.

« Tout ira mieux Foxy, sois-en sûr, le réconforta le loup.

\- Vraiment ? » répondit Stiles sans grande conviction.

Pour toute réponse il reçut une douce étreinte et un baiser réconfortant sur la tempe le poussant à se blottir plus profondément.

* * *

Stiles rentra chez lui le soir et aperçut la voiture de son père. D'habitude, il rentrait tard alors Stiles se dit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose et s'engouffra rapidement dans la maison. Son père n'avait rien, il lisait le journal dans le salon. Sur la table, il y avait deux assiettes et assez de nourriture pour qu'ils mangent tous les deux. C'est ainsi que père et fils discutèrent longtemps de tout et de rien mais surtout de Stiles et de ses soucis. Cette discussion avec son père aida beaucoup Stiles qui alla se coucher le cœur léger.

Sa nuit ne fut pas ponctuée de cauchemars ou autres choses de ce genre comme à son habitude. C'est en bien bonne forme et plein d'énergie qu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin. Sur l'écran de son téléphone il y avait un message de Scott.

_Scottie. 27/12 - 08 :17_

_Salut Stiles, faut qu'on parle, tu peux passer à la maison ? Ton meilleur pote :)_

Sur le coup, Stiles se demanda pourquoi il voulait parler mais il s'en fichait il allait pouvoir être avec son meilleur ami. Il se dépêcha de s'habiller, il était déjà dix heures et demi et Scott n'allait pas attendre indéfiniment. L'hyperactif se prépara donc et partit manger. Sur la table il y avait un mot de son père.

« _Bonjour fils,_

_Je rentre tôt ce soir, maximum 20h. On mangera ensemble._

_Ton père qui t'aime._ »

Ce mot le ravi encore plus et le garçon retrouva encore un peu de sa bonne humeur. Il mangea et partit en voiture vers la maison de son meilleur ami de loup-garou. Quand il arriva, la mère de Scott était en train de s'en aller. Elle le héla et lui dit que Scott attendait dans la cuisine puis lui souhaita une bonne journée ne sachant pas quand elle rentrerait.

Il rejoignit son ami, lui fit un bref câlin entre frères et ils cheminèrent vers le salon, là où il y avait la télé, la console et les jeux. Les deux jouèrent une bonne heure avant que Scott n'engage vraiment la discussion.

« Tu sais Stiles, je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement envers toi en ce moment parce que je sais que je t'ai souvent laissé de côté et je ne veux plus que ça arrive. T'es mon meilleur, mon frère et je n'ai pas à faire ça aussi souvent. Alors je voulais que toi et moi on se fasse une soirée ou même beaucoup plus. Comme avant, parce que ça me manque et que toi aussi tu me manque. »

Stiles n'avait pas répondu mais arborait un grand sourire et son odeur était... comme avant. Scott était content. Ça avait eu l'effet escompté.

« Bien sûr que je suis partant mon Scottie, toi et moi comme avant tout ça ! » répondit plus tard son ami.

* * *

Les deux jeunes avaient joués quatre heures durant et méritaient bien un encas. En passant dans la cuisine Stiles remarqua que sous chaque porte il y avait une branche de gui. Il se demanda pourquoi Melissa ne les avaient pas enlevé mais garda sa réflexion pour plus tard parce que ces petites branches pourraient bien lui servir et les rouages de son plan machiavélique se mirent en marche.

Stiles avait appris pas son frère de cœur que Peter comptait organiser une fête au loft pour le jour de l'an. Pile le bon moment pour utiliser ce gui qu'il avait si bien remarqué.

* * *

Le jour promis arriva, c'était bientôt la fin des vacances et Stiles avait retrouvé un peu – beaucoup même – le moral et était content que son entourage se soit manifesté. Il était sûr que Peter était dans le coup et le remercia intérieurement.

Quant à cette soirée, il comptait bien la mettre à profit. Il voulait le loup, les autres n'étaient pas forcement ravis de voir Peter dans leurs pattes mais puisqu'il ne tentait rien, il avait pris l'habitude de le voir. Surtout que seul Stiles savait où habitait l'oncle de Derek. Donc ils s'y pliaient.

Stiles avait demandé à Melissa s'il pouvait garder les branches et – en si bonne mère qu'elle était – elle ne le lui avait pas refusé. Stiles avait été très content de cette nouvelle et avait pris un malin plaisir à les accroché où il pouvait dans le loft. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup mais assez pour embêter tout le petit monde qui allait venir.

C'est donc dans cette bonne humeur que Stiles rejoignit Peter un peu avant que les premiers invités n'arrivent. Derek fut le premier puis Boyd, Isaac et Erica suivirent et une dizaine de minutes plus tard ce fut le tour de Mélissa, Noah et Scott – qui alla directement saluer son meilleur ami. Arrivèrent ensuite Christopher, Allison et Deaton – qui avait étrangement répondu présent à cette invitation. Jackson et Danny furent les derniers arrivés dans cet endroit peuplé d'étranges personnages.

La soirée se déroula tranquillement. Il n'y avait pas de dîné à proprement parler mais plus un apéritif dînatoire bien chargé ; en tout cas, assez pour que tout le monde mange bien. Quelques personnes étaient prises dans le piège de Stiles. Les plus drôles furent celles où Chris et Derek durent s'embrasser. Autant dire qu'Allison avait pris beaucoup de photos pendant ce court moment, riant de la gêne de son père mais aussi quand le shérif fut forcé d'embrasser Isaac devant tout le monde. Le pire moment fut quand Erica dû embrasser le vétérinaire. Il fallait vraiment ça pour conclure le début de soirée. Deaton avait pris un malin plaisir à embêter Erica mais l'avait laissé ne l'embrasser que sur la joue. Il ne fallait pas être fou, _merci_.

C'est donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur que la soirée continua. Peter s'était approché de Stiles et l'avait entouré de ses bras. Le fils du shérif savait pourquoi il l'avait appelé lui. C'était évident. Les deux hommes étaient sous une jolie branche de gui qui les narguait allègrement de son magnifique chambranle. Tout le monde était tourné vers eux, les regardant s'embrasser comme si tout était normal ; comme si Stiles n'avait pas dépéri un temps ; comme si Peter n'avait pas tué des gens innocents ; comme s'ils étaient tous une grande famille. Mais finalement, c'est ce qu'ils étaient : une meute, une famille.

« Je t'aime Foxy. »


End file.
